La aventura del maravilloso Americaman!
by Shey1416
Summary: Francia secuestra a Inglaterra y manda una nota de rescate a todos los países, pero sólo EEUU, el gran héroe, se atreve a ir al rescate ... ¿lo conseguirá? // vale, decidido, no sé hacer summary, pero leedlo xD
1. Cómo ser un superhéroe

**Bienvenidos y gracias por leer! Bueno, esta historia es una parida que se me ocurrió de golpe... y ni siquiera sé si tiene gracia xP pero bueno, leed leed...**

**Un día en el que todo parecía normal…**

Arthur estaba sumido en sus labores de cocina mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen, quizás fue por eso por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su cocina (y no, no prentendía comerse su comida)

No tardó en volar la noticia por todo el mundo, Arthur había sido secuestrado por Francis y había sido llevado a un castillo en medio del bosque. Todos sabían esto porque Francis había mandado una nota de rescate (o algo así), sin embargo, ningún país quiso ir al rescate de Arthur, debido a que todos tenían miedo de lo que Francis pudiera pretender hacer con ellos una vez estuvieran allí.

Pero hubo una excepción y es que hay alguien que jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad de demostrar su heroicidad y sí, estamos hablando de Alfred, que no es que estuviese preocupado por Arthur… claro que no… Pero vamos, Alfred era un héroe y rescatar a gente en apuros (aunque sea Arthur) es el trabajo de los héroes. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

Ahora bien, necesitaba prepararse para aquella misión heróica, era importante, puesto que si fallaba podía caer en las manos del pervertido de Francis, de modo que empezó a prepararse con el …

**¡Curso para Súper Héroes por fascículos! Como convertirse en un superhéroe en cinco pasos.**

**Primer Paso.**

**¿Eres un Héroe? Necesitas un súper poder para ser un SúperHéroe, búscate uno.**

Alfred pensó durante un buen rato, no tenía ningún súper poder a mano. Al cabo de un rato decidió que una Hamburguesa con salsa picante, pimienta y guindillas sería suficiente para acabar con Francis y si no… bueno, qué más da, él es el héroe y ganará de todas formas ¿no?

**Segundo Paso.**

**Ahora si tienes tu súper poder, necesitas un buen nombre. Ya sabes, todos los súperhéreos tienen uno. Spiderman, Batman, Superman … ¡Tú también puedes ser Nosequéman!**

¡Bien! Aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil, a penas le hizo falta pensar, sería ¡El capitán América! luego se dio cuenta de que aquello era plagio, así que decidió quedarse en ¡El maravilloso Amaricaman!

**Tercer Paso.**

**¡Genial, Loqueseaman! Nos vamos acercando a nuestro destino, pero necesitas un buen medio de transporte ¿no? Si puedes volar, no es necesario.**

Volar, volar… Alfred había intentado volar, pero se había dado de boca contra el suelo y no le hizo mucha gracia. El transporte no era problema, tenía a su disposición aviones, coches, barcos y toda clase de cosas…

**Cuarto Paso.**

**¡Casi lo tenemos! Pero no puedes ser un gran superhéroe sin un aliado-pringao, así que búscate uno que te haga el trabajo sucio y del cual puedas llevarte todos los méritos.**

¡Perfecto! Si recordara su nombre iría a pedírselo ahora mismo… ¿Quién mejor que él, que era prácticamente invisible, para hacerle el trabajo sucio? Sin embargo, Alfred tardó más de dos horas en darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba buscando estaba en el país vecino.

Así que se dirigió hasta Canadá y buscó a Matthew durante un largo rato, le costó encontrarle, aunque le tenía detrás ¡Si es que era un aliado-pringao perfecto!

-¡Hey, Matthew! ¿Cómo va eso?- Alfred no le dejó tiempo para contestar-. Bueno, estaba pensando en mis tareas de héroe y necesito un compañero para ir a rescatar a Arthur y supuse que querrías venirte conmigo ¿verdad?

Está claro, la primera opción de Matthew fue decir que no, pero si conseguían rescatar a Arthur, cabía la posibilidad de que la gente comenzara a hacerle caso y saber quién era y, bueno, le hacía un poquito de ilusión.

De todas formas, Alfred ya había supuesto que sí, así que había sacado el último fascículo de su colección.

**Quinto Paso.**

**¡Bien! Podría decirte que ya eres un superhéroe completo, pero ¡Te falta lo más importante, amigo! Piensa, vamos, seguro que lo tienes dentro de tu cabecita.**

Alfred estuvo pensando un rato, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, sólo cosas como un refresco para acompañar a su súper hamburguesa.

**Vale, cabeza de melón. ¡El traje!¡El traje!¡Es lo más importante!¿Qué sería de todos nuestros grandes héroes sin sus grandes trajes?**

**Una vez tengas el traje, serás un súper héroe completo.**

**¡Enhorabuena!**

Y de ese modo, Alfred consiguió un traje que era como el de Superman, sólo que en vez de la S, ponía USA, en realidad, era un disfraz de Superman, sólo que con una pegatina encima y quedaba algo chapucero, pero bueno, es el héroe, así que…

Por su parte, Matthew se cosió su propio traje, que era un mono color crema, con los calzones rojos por encima (típico de superhéroes ¿no?) y la hoja de arce en medio del pecho, la capa era roja, aunque Matthew no quería llevarla, ya que no quería volar, pero Alfred le obligó.

Y así, ambos (siempre junto a Kumajiro, obviamente) partieron al rescate de Arthur.

**¿Lograrán nuestros héroes llegar a su destino sin sufrir ningún percance?**

**¿Y qué hará Francis al respecto?**

**¿Qué estará pensando Arthur y cómo lo estará pasando el pobre?**

**Todo esto y mucho más... próximamente!**

* * *

Bueeeeeeno este es el primer capítulo... ojala os haya gustado n_ñ

Dejad reviews please!!


	2. Cómo ser un supervillano malote

Buenas gente ^^ Aquí el segundo capi.

Que os guste!!

* * *

Pese a su curso de preparación, Alfred no aprendió que la discreción puede ser un buen arma, de modo que le contestó la carta a Francis, diciéndole que "el maravilloso Americaman" iba al rescate de Arthur con la ayuda de … eh, bueno, con la ayuda de alguien de quien no recordaba el nombre.

Francis no era tonto, así que decidió prepararse con …

**¡El Curso Para Supervillanos Por Fascículos! Cómo ser un supervillano en cuatro prácticos pasos.**

**¡Ahora tenemos niveles de dificultad disponibles!**

**Nivel 1 -**** Para idiotas**

**Nivel 2 - Para tontos que luchan contra superhéroes idiotas.**

**Nivel 3 - Para gente inteligente que lucha contra superhéroes idiotas.**

**Nivel 4 - Para gente inteligente que lucha contra superhéroes inteligentes.**

**Nivel 5 - Para profesionales.**

Francis se encontró ante un pequeño dilema… no estaba seguro de cuál de los cinco niveles debía escoger y no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle… salvo a Arthur.

Así que bajó hasta las mazmorras de su castillo donde le tenía encerrado en una jaula. Arthur se encontraba luchando contra el vestido de princesa que Francis le había puesto y que no se podía quitar porque tenía las manos atadas a uno de los barrotes de la juala.

-Uhmm… Arthur… vienen a rescatarte.

-¿Quién?

-Alfred.

-¿QUÉ?¡YO NO NECESITO QUE ESE PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO ME RESCATE, PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ YO SOLO! En cuanto termine mi plan …

-¿Qué plan?-se rió Francis.

El plan de Arthur era muy lógico. Consisitía en invocar a todas las criaturas mágicas que habitaban en aquel bosque para que atacaran a Francia, le liberaran y le quitaran ese horrible vestido de princesa. Sí, era un gran plan.

-Es igual… ¿no puede venir a buscarme otra persona?

-Eh… bueno, algunos me respondieron las cartas… pero lo cierto es que ninguno quería rescatarte…

-En fin…-suspiró Arthur-¿entonces qué quieres?

Francis le mostró los niveles de fascículos del curso de supervillanos, Arthur sugirió el nivel uno o el nivel dos, pero Francis insisitó en coger el nivel tres.

**Primer Paso.**

**Bien, sin duda estamos ante un tipo que es (o se cree) listo y considera a su enemigo idiota. Si encuentras estos pasos difíciles de seguir, coge un nível inferior.**

**¡Vamos a ello, pues! **

**Para empezar, necesitas conocer y poseer la debilidad de tu oponente, como tu oponente es idiota, no debe de ser muy difícil encontrar su punto débil, así que busca.**

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Francis-¡Cogeré tu comida y le haré creer que es una hamburguesa, se intoxicará y…!

-¡Eso no funcionará, estúpido! Para empezar porque mi comida no intoxica, está muy buena, y segundo porque cualquier cosa que parezca una hamburguesa le sabrá bien, aunque esté hecha de barro.-comentó Arthur, mientras trataba de invocar a los seres de los bosques con poco éxito.

-Entonces le echaré veneno para ratas en la hamburguesa.

-Ah… eso igual si funciona…

**Segundo Paso.**

***Advertencia: Repito, si no puedes con esto, baja de nivel.**

**Bueno, pues ahora necesitas tu GRAN ARMA, búscala y procura que sea eficaz, no seas idiota.**

-Un arma…

-_Criaturas de los bosques, venid a mí, dadme vuestra fuerza, damde vuestro poder …_

-Eh… ¿Qué haces?¡Me das miedo! Bueno… no tengo arma, pero te utilizaré a ti de escudo, así que da igual ¿no?

-¡Eres un estúpido, tienes que cogerte el nivel dos!

Francis hizo caso omiso y siguió leyendo sus fascículos.

**Tercer Paso**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena. **

**De todas formas, aún te queda la parte más importantes, tus compinches malvados, ¡tienes que tenerlos! ¡Seguro que él tiene un ayudante pringao contra ti! Así que búscalos, vamos.**

-Compinches ¿eh?

Uno de los compinches de Francis, resultó ser Antonio. Todo se devió a que el chico estaba aburrido y que le debía dinero a Francis, de forma que no vio nada de malo en meterse en un lío, la recompensa eran tomates.

El otro compinche de Francis fue Sealand, que se unió a él simplemente porque quería reírse de ver a Arthur vestido de princesa y de ese modo humillarle.

La impresión que tuvo Arthur de los tres fue que eran patéticos y que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra una persona normal… pero claro … contra Alfred … quién sabía… Lo mejor era seguir invocando criaturas durante un rato más.

**Cuarto Paso**

**El traje. Es lo más importante. Siempre. Siempre. **

**¿Recuerdas a algún supervillano que fuera vestido como una persona normal? Pues a lo mejor sí, pero ese no es el caso, hazte un traje y sé feliz.**

**¡A por ellos, malote!**

Según Francis, su traje era alucinante. Según Arthur, era tan ridículo como todo lo que él hacía. Según Antonio, era … rojo, muy rojo. Sealand prefirió abstenerse a comentarlo.

Y es que ver a Francia con aquel maillot rojo ajustado, las botas de cuero rojas y un antifaz rojo en pose de supervillano, a Sealand por lo menos, le daba ganas de reírse durante un buen rato.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?¿No se supone que Alfred tendría que haber llegado ya?

-Sí… se supone…

**¿Dónde se han metido Alfred y Mathew?**

**¿Acudirán las criaturas de los bosques a la llamada de Arthur?**

**¿Conseguirá Francis más compinches?**

**Próximamente, más.**

* * *

Ya está!!

Dejad reviews porfis n_ñ

Besitos y nos leemos ^^


	3. Viajando a Francia o intentándolo

**Si! Después de toda la tarde estudiando ecuaciones, llegó el momento de subirlo! Teeeeeeeeeeeeercer capi ^^ **

**Por cierto, que siempre se me olvida, Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, aunque ya quisiera yo que me perteneciera y todos sabemos porqué xD**

* * *

-Vale… vale … ¿Dónde narices estamos?-preguntó Alfred entonces.

A pesar de que Matthew le había dicho unas cuantas veces que se habían perdido y que Francia no estaba en América, Alfred había insistido en dar vueltas hacia cualquier parte, norte, sur, norte, girar en círculo, este, este, ahora oeste … había tardado en reaccionar a las palabras de su acompañante hasta que se encontró en medio del océano, en medio de la noche, en medio del frío y sin nada a la vista.

-Te dije que …

-¡Calla! En seguida encontraré la manera de salir de aquí.

-Pero sólo digo que…

-¿Dónde está mi mapa?

Matthew suspiró y le entregó a su compañero de aventuras un mapa. Alfred rió heróciamente mientras extendía el mapa y luego se quedó totalmente sorprendido, ese mapa no era su mapa, en ese mapa había más cosas, era más grande era…

-Se llaman mapas del mundo.

-¿Qué dices?¿Y dónde dices tú que está Francia?

Al señalar el país en el mapa, a Alfred le dio la risa, señaló el continente americano mientras gritaba que su país era cien mil veces más grande que el resto de estúpidos países… hasta que que Matthew le hizo saber que Estados Unidos no era toda América.

-Bueno, sigue siendo mucho más grande… Pero mi pregunta es ¿dónde estamos exactamente? Mi GPS se ha quedado sin cobertura y me está entrando hambre… tendré que comerme mi arma-hamburguesa si no llegamos pronto al castillo de Francis.

Ambos se sentaron junto a Kumajiro en la cubierta del barco y se quedaron un rato pensando, bueno, más bien se quedaron toda la noche pensando y al llegar la mañana se dieron cuenta de que su barco estaba a punto de darse con unos arrecifes en la costa de algún lugar.

Pero por suerte consiguieron desembarcar en el puerto.

-¡Sí!¡Estamos en Francia!

-No estamos en Francia.

-¿Qué?¿Qué dices?¡Pero mira si esa es la Torre Eiffel!-gritó Alfred, señalando la torre que se veía a lo lejos, luego se acercó a Matthew y le susurró- Oye ¿por qué hay tantos japoneses en Francia?

-Es que no estamos en Francia …-suspiró Matthew- Estamos en…

-¡Hey, Kiku!¿Qué haces tú en Francia?

Alfred es muy cabezota y no le entró en la cabeza hasta dos horas después que aquello no era Francia, si no Tokio. Al final lo entendió y así Matthew y Alfred cogieron un avión con destino a París.

-¡Bien!¡Ahora ya sí que estamos en Francia!-gritó Alfred, haciendo que todo el mundo se le quedase mirando (aunque quizás eso fuera también por el traje)-. Vamos, Matt, saca tu mapa de Francia.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo un mapa de Frencia?

Alfred no le había escuchado, tenía el brazo extendido hacia él y aún esperaba que le entregara el mapa. Matthew suspiró y agarró a Alfred de la capa.

Fueron hasta una quiosco donde compraron un mapa y localizaron todos los bosques de la región, luego buscaron en qué bosques había castillos y acabaron teniendo dos opciones, una a cada punta del país, todo esto en medio de la calle, mientras la gente les miraba.

Cuando al fin iban a partir hacia el bosque más cercano para probar suerte, se encontraron con tres policías.

-¡Buenas!-les saludó Alfred, mientras Matthew más bien trataba de esconderse.

No le sirvió de mucho, los dos acabaron en el calabozo, acusados de escándalo público, y Kumajiro en una jaula que tenían intención de enviar al zoo.

-Maldita sea, en los fascículos no ponía nada de esto -se quejó Alfred-. ¡Bueno, pues pensemos cómo nos escapamos!

-¿Queréis escaparos? ¡Genial! ¡Llevo aquí dos días y pensé que solo no podría hacer nada! Pero con tu ayuda igual sí…-dijo alguien que había al fondo de la celda.

-¡Por supuesto!¡Soy el héroe!¡Te ayudaré!

-Ehmm… Pensándolo bien… Creo que tienes pinta de idiota, no creo que me sirvas.

Al fondo de la celda, Lovino se levantó y examinó a Alfred con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, tras un par de minutos suspiró.

-Definitivamente, tienes pinta de estúpido.-sentenció.

-Pero… si soy ¡el maravilloso Americaman!

Lovino disimuló su carcajada con una risa, se apoyó en las rejas y fijó su mirada en Canadá por primera vez.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Ah, nadie, sólo mi aliado-pringao.

-Está bien, está bien. Parecéis los dos unos estúpidos y no me extraña que estéis aquí con las pintas de idiotas que lleváis, pero sin vosotros no podré salir de aquí así que… colaboremos.

-¡Sí!-gritó Alfred- Pero necesitas un traje de superhéroe.

-Créeme, no lo necesito.

Y así, los tres, empezaron a planear cómo salir del calabozo de aquella comisaría y, pese a las absurdas interrupciones de Alfred, consiguieron trazar un plan decente que les llevó a la calle después de un par de horas. Además, Lovino consiguió un par de gabardinas para los otros dos.

-¡Genial!¡Y ahora sí!¡Rescatemos a Inglaterra!

-¿Vais a rescatar a ese? Yo podría ayudaros…

**¿Cómo podrá Lovino ayudarles? **

**¿Por qué estaba en la cárcel?**

**¿Conseguirán esta vez rescatar a Arthur?**

**¿Los otros se estarán aburriendo de esperar?**

**Próximamente, la continuación.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, una vez más y dejad reviews please!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Llegando ¡Al fin!

**Capítulo cuarto!! Espero que os guste**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, aunque ya quisiera yo...**

* * *

En las mazmorras del castillo de Francia…

Arthur miraba a sus captores con cara de estupefacción. Los tres estaban sentados en círculo frente a la jaula en la que él estaba encerrado, jugaban al streap poker. Francis iba ganando, aún no se había quietado nada, mientras que Antonio estaba en calzoncillos, sufriendo las consecuencias de ofrecerse a colaborar con un pervertido francés, Sealand (que aunque era un niño le dejaron jugar… es decir, insistieron en que jugara…), aún conservaba su camiseta y su ropa interior.

-Son totalmente patéticos …

-¡MIERDA!¡He vuelto a perder!-gritó Antonio, Francis sonrió perversamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alfred (o el maravilloso Americaman), Matthew y Lovino se encontraban en una cafetería de París, desayunando unos croissants recién hechos y unos crêpes con chocolate.

-Bueno -dijo Alfred mientras comía- ¿cómo vas a ayudarnos entonces?

Lovino miró a ambos durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a hablar:

-Pues veréis, Francis fue a buscar a Antonio, yo estaba con él, y le dijo que necesitaba compinches malvados para luchar contra superhéroes idiotas…

-¿Cómo que idiotas? ¡Yo soy el mejor héroe del planeta y…!

-Sí, sí, sí… El caso, fui con Antonio hasta el castillo, pero a mí Francis me da miedo, como es lógico, les pasa a todas las personas normales… Entonces me lié a tomatazos con todo el mundo y _por error _le di un tomatazo a un policía… por eso estaba en la cárcel.

Alfred siguió zampando durante un rato y luego miró a Lovino fijamente y le comentó:

-¡Bien!¡Ahora ya sabemos adónde tenemos que ir! ¿Algún plan?

-Yo … tengo uno … Podríamos llevar a Lovino y chantajear a Antonio por él.-sugirió Matthew.

-No, por favor, menuda tontería …-pasaron unos minutos en silencio-¡Eh!¡Ya lo tengo!¡Llevemos a Lovino y digamos que es nuestro rehén, así conseguiremos que Antonio se rinda!

-Pero eso es lo que acabo de decir yo…

-¿Eh?¿Qué dices? Anda vete a pedir un taxi, Matt.

Matthew salió a pedir un taxi mientras Lovino y Alfred seguían desayunando un ratito.

Ningún taxi hizo caso a Matthew, así que al final cogieron un coche de alquiler y fueron hacia el bosque en el que Lovino había dicho que estaba el castillo de Francis, sin embargo, se quedaron sin gasolina a mitad de camino.

* * *

Después de ver cosas que le traumatizaron seriamente, Arthur sólo esperaba la ayuda de sus amigos (unicornios, duendecillos, hadas y esas cosas) para que le sacaran de allí, Alfred no llegaría nunca, al paso que llevaban.

Tras la partida de streap poker y esas cosas, los tres habían vuelto a montar guardia, pero nadie llegaba al castillo, así que Antonio se fue a comprar churros y volvió con un parchís al que ahora estaban jugando (Francis había pedido que fuese un streap parchís, pero todos los demás se negaron).

Lo bueno era que, como sobraba un color, habían dejado que Arthur jugara también al parchís, así que por lo menos pasaba el rato.

-Esta gente sigue sin venir … ¿Estás seguro que iban a…?

-Sí, Alfred me mandó una carta.

-Bueno… ¿echamos un dominó?

-¿Streap dominó?

-¡NO!

* * *

Y por fin, nuestros héroes y su nuevo amigo vieron aparecer ante sí el gran castillo de Francis, que era un castillo normal y corriente.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo cual no hizo sospechar nada a Alfred, pero los otros dos pensaron que podría ser una trampa … y sí, lo era.

Resulta que el puente que había sobre el foso estaba roto y el maravilloso Americaman no se dio cuenta… así que se cayó al agua, que tampoco pasó nada, porque no había cocodrilos ni nada de eso, sólo que estaba muy fría.

Así que los tres volvieron a estar frente al puente, decidieron que si bordeaban el agujero lograrían entrar en el castillo, y resultó que funcionó. Un plan inteligente para una trampa inteligente.

Una vez dentro del castillo tuvieron un segundo dilema y es que había muchas escaleras y puertas y cada uno quería ir hacia un lugar diferente.

-¡Dividamonos!-gritó Alfred.

-No seas idiota.

-¡No lo soy! Y por cierto, me voy a quitar la gabardina esta, quiero que se vea mi traje súper guay.

Al final optaron por la opción más sabia, callarse y escuchar de dónde venían los ruidos, y al final escucharon a alguien gritando "¡JAQUE MATE!", la voz provenía de las mazmorras y así los tres bajaron las escaleras y se pararon frente a la puerta de madera.

**¿Conseguirán -de una vez- rescatar a Arthur?**

**¿Estarían jugando al streap ajedrez?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Antonio al ver a Lovino?**

**¿Llegará el unicornio de Arthur a su rescate?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo cinco!**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

reviews por favor ^^


	5. El GRAN duelo! emm o lo que sea

He aquí el capítulo 5, espero que os guste. n_n

* * *

Tras trazar un mini-plan, Alfred abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Sealand y a Antonio jugando al ajedrez (el segundo muy contento, porque había ganado), a Arthur vestido de princesa, lo cual le dio ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo porque Francis se puso en su campo visual, cosa que le hizo asustarse y gritar:

-¡OH, DIOS MÍO!¡MIS OJOS!

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Alfred y él continuaba con los ojos tapados. Cuando Arthur carraspeó, Alfred al fin reaccionó y se puso en posición heróica, a la vez que Francis se ponía en posición de malote, Antonio y Sealand se sentaron en el suelo y cogieron palomitas, dispuestos a ver la pelea.

-¡Vengo a resctar a la princesa… digo… a Arthur!-gritó el maravilloso Americaman.

-¿Sí?¡Pues mis compinches se encargarán de ti!¡Vamos!

-Jo, que pereza que da levantarse ahora…-comentó Antonio, pero se preparó para sacar un tomate de su bolsillo.

-¡No tan deprisa!-gritó Alfred-¡Tengo algo que te sorprenderá! ¡Pasa … eh … esto …! ¡Mierda se me ha olvidado su nombre otra vez!

Por suerte, Matthew se había dado por enterado y había entrado como si tuvera a Lovino de rehén, la cara de pánico de este no se debía a que fuera buen actor, se debía a Francis y en especial a su atuendo.

El silencio reinó de nuevo durante un rato. Antonio dejó caer su tomate y caminó hasta Matthew y Lovino.

-¡Eh!¿Qué haces?¡Vuelve conmigo, me debes dinero!

-Ya… pero ellos le tienen a **_él_**.

Y así, Antonio liberó a su amigo de los brazos de Matthew y le atrapó en los suyos propios, frotando su cara contra la mejilla de Lovino mientras repetía "que lindo eres", el italiano cambió su cara de pánico por una de fastidio.

-¡Ríndete ahora, Francis!¡Libera a la princesa … digo… a Arthur o sufrirás las consecuencias!

-¿Qué consecuencias?¡Vamos, Sealand!¡Ve a por ellos!

Y en el momento en el que Sealand iba a ir, la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron por ella. Se trataba de Tino y Su.

-¡Sealand!¿Por qué cuando me dijiste que te ibas a jugar con un amigo no me dijiste que era Francis?-le preguntó Tino-¡Podría haberte hecho algo!

-P-pero … ¡Yo quería seguir jugando al streap poker!

Todo el mundo se encontraba paralizado, y es que Su les daba casi más miedo que la ropa de Francis, mientras tanto Tino y Sealand discutían como si fueran madre e hijo sobre las amistades del pequeño.

Finalmente, Su habló:

-Vamos, pa casa.

Y Sealand no pudo negarse, así que los tres se fueron, dejando un hambiente frío en la mazmorra. Todos siguieron de piedra durante unos minutos, el primero en recobrarse fue Antonio, que siguió frotando su cara en la mejilla de Lovino y diciendo:

-¡Qué mono eres!

-Joder qué pesado…

Esto hizo que Alfred por fin reaccionara.

-¡Ahora que tus compinches se han ido de tu bando, prepárate para la lucha, Francis o entréganos a la…!

-¡Como vuelvas a llamarme princesa te mataré, idiota!-gritó Arthur desde la jaula.

-Vale, vale… qué mal genio …

-¡No pienso rendirme!¡Tendréis que luchar!

-¡Está bien, peor para ti!¡Matthew, atacaaaa!

-Hey, hey… espera -Francis interrumpió el momento de emoción de Alfred-¿Quién se supone que es Matthew?

-Eso ¿quién es Matthew?-preguntó Antonio.

-Matthew…-Alfred le señaló, Matthew, que estaba en medio de la sala junto a Kumajiro-¡Bueno, Matt!¿Piensas ir o qué?

-Pero… ¿por qué yo?

-Eh… bueno… Se supone que eres mi aliado pringao, tendrías que hacer ese papel, ya sabes… el trabajo sucio… ¡Eso ponía en la guía!

-¿Por qué sois todos tan patéticos?-se quejó Arthur desde su jaula.

-Uhmmm… si quieres, nos jugamos a Arthur a una partida de streap poker…

-¡Eh, buena idea!

Por suerte, todos le hicierto desistir de aceptar la partida, y ya que no había otra opción, Alfred sacó su arma secreta ¡La hamburguesa súper picante! al mismo tiempo, Francis sacó su arma mega secreta ¡La hamburguesa con veneno para ratas!

Alfred falló el tiro, en vez de darle a Francis le dio a la jaula en la que estaba Arthur, el olor de la hamburguesa preparada por el francés le había distraído y se había lanzado a comérsela.

-¡No!¡No te la comas!-gritó Arthur.

-¿Por qué?¿La has preparado tú?

-¡No, estúpido!-negó él, mientras pensaba que cuando saliera de esa jaula, después de patear a Francis, iba a patear bien a Alfred-¡Tiene veneno!

Suerte que las palabras de Arthur le llegaron antes de que se tragara el cacho de hamburguesa que ya tenía prácticamente en la boca.

-¡Ahahaha!¡Como ves, no he caído en tu trampa!-rió Alfred.

Y en ese momento, Arthur se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo le estaba pasando a la jaula…

**¿Qué le está pasando a la jaula?**

**¿Quién ganará, Alfred o Francis?**

**¿Alguien hará caso al pobre Matthew?**

**¿Qué harán los otros dos?**

**¿Cómo acabará todo esto?**

**Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

Nos acercamos al final ^^

Espero que os haya gustadoo

reviews pelasee


	6. El fin de la maravillosa aventura

**Buenas n_n , este es el último capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero me ayuda a estudiar sociales y por eso lo amo xD**

* * *

La hamburguesa súper picante había dado de lleno en la cerradura de la jaula, era tan tan tan picante, que se había comido el hierro y ahora Arthur podía salir, mientras tanto, Alfred y Francis seguían lanzándose amenazas sin fundamento ya que ninguno de los dos tenía más armas y es que, en los fascículos nunca se hablaba de un plan b.

Primero Arthur pensó en salir de la jaula y largarse, ya que estaba seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta. Luego miró de nuevo la ropa del "supervillano" y la del "superhéroe" y se dijo así mismo "Les tengo que patear por estúpidos" y eso hizo.

* * *

Francis huyó en medio de la horrible lucha que dejó traumatizados a Matthew, Antonio y Lovino. Alfred se quedó tumbado en el suelo medio atontado y creyendo que Arthur iba a volver a zurrarle, pero no fue así.

Arthur se sentó en el suelo e incorporó a nuestro súper héroe, sonrojado y esquivándole con la mirada le dijo:

-M-muchas gracias por venir a salvarme… aunque si no fueras tan estúpido todo esto habría acabado antes y no tendría tantos horribles traumas con el streap poker…

-¡No hay de qué!¡Para eso estamos los superhéroes!-exclamó Alfred poniéndose en pie y volviendo a tomar su pose heróica-¡Siempre ayudaremos a las doncellas en apuros … eh … y a los machotes en apuros también jejeje … aunque cocinen mal…!

-¡Que yo no cocino mal!-gritó Arthur poniéndose en pie también.

-Bueno, es igual… me alegro que al final ese pervertido no tuviera tiempo para hacerte cosas…

-Sí, bueno… no te creas ¿eh? pero… de todas formas… gracias…

Y entonces, el superhéroe le robó un beso a la princesa y se llevó un ostión en la cabeza.

-¡Oooh!¡Qué bonito!-aplaudió Antonio, abrazando fuerte a Lovino.

-¿Quires dejarme en paz de una vez?

-Bueno, Kumajiro, debemos sentirnos orgullosos, si no fuera por nosotros, Alfred jamás había conseguido llegar hasta aquí. ¿Estás contento?-le preguntó Matthew a su osito, sonriendo contento, seguro de que de ahora en adelante ya le iban a reconocer.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kumajiro, Matthew entró en depresión.

Así, vivieron felices y comieron perdices con tomate (y no las cocinó Arthur, menos mal)

* * *

**Y entonces…**

Alfred se despertó en su cama de pronto ¿había soñado todo eso? Le contó la historia a Tony (el Alien) y juntos comenzaron a producir una película y un libro sobre el gran sueño de Arthur.

En la película un francés pervertido secuestraba a una hermosa princesa inglesa de cejas grandes y el más guapo de los superhéroes estadounidenses la rescataba sin ayuda de nadie ni ninguna complicación, también aparecían un español, un italiano, un finlandés, un sueco y un niño rubio.

No hubo rastro de canadienses, en el libro tampoco.

**FIN**

* * *

Acabó!

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, la verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic y vuestros comentarios me han hecho muy feliz :D

Ya nos leeremos por otro fic, supongo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar o por poner la historia en favoritos, de verdad ^^

Besitos y nos leemos,

Shey ^^


End file.
